


Раскаты

by norgentum



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgentum/pseuds/norgentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зачем мучить себя мыслями о том, что так далеко, когда здесь и сейчас друг до друга можно дотянуться руками?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раскаты

**Author's Note:**

> Ярле и Эскиль — Дания и Норвегия (упоминаются один раз);  
> Хальдис и Сольвейг — фем!Дания и фем!Норвегия.

Хальдис лежит на траве, закрыв глаза; она почти погружена в сон, но почему-то ещё держится на плаву. Внутри бьётся, вибрирует тревожно струнка, на душе далеко не спокойно, а руки сами по себе сжимаются в кулаки. 

От Ярле нет вестей. Хальдис отрицает вероятность того, что он может погибнуть, но попасть в передрягу — запросто. Впрочем, Эскиль его выручит. Но тревога не желает уходить, и Хальдис сама не помнит, когда успела открыть глаза: настолько ушла в себя.

Небо над головой тёмное-тёмное, серое и тяжёлое. Хальдис кажется, что оно вот-вот свалится на неё и вдавит в землю, и дышать становится как будто нечем. На глазах выступают слёзы от какой-то странной, не поддающейся определению боли; внутри всё скручивается, голова гудит, а мысли сбиваются в тугой комок и…

Хальдис резко выдыхает. Из её гортани вырывается хрип; она сглатывает и делает ещё один глоток холодного воздуха. Становится легче. 

«Это не к добру», — Хальдис протирает глаза и неосмысленным взглядом снова впивается в небо, как будто на нём вырисовываются ответы на немые вопросы. Чуткий слух улавливает чьё-то приближение, Хальдис переворачивается на живот и видит фигурку Сольвейг. Она идёт нарочито медленно, осторожно делая каждый шаг, а её синие глаза болезненно пусты.

— Ты тоже это чувствуешь, да? — спрашивает Хальдис, перекатываясь обратно на спину. 

Сольвейг не отвечает, только ложится рядом и прижимается к её руке. Она любит так делать, любит ласку и чужое тепло. Хальдис приподнимается и, горько улыбаясь, укладывает Сольвейг к себе на колени, гладит по голове, перебирает волосы подрагивающими руками. Пальцы касаются скулы, скользят по щеке и губам. Кожа у Сольвейг не такая холодная, какой кажется издалека, да и сама она совсем не снежная королева, а в руках Хальдис и вовсе становится горячей и податливой; Хальдис каждый раз удивляется этому, словно впервые. 

Вдалеке слышатся раскаты грома и мелькают молнии.

— Иди назад, промокнешь, когда дождь начнётся, — заболеешь ещё потом. 

— Ты тоже.

— Между прочим, Ярле сказал мне… приглядывать за тобой, — запинается Хальдис, выдавливая из себя скользкие слова. 

— Замечательно.

— Перестань. Ты существуешь для чего-то, как и твой брат. Хоть Ярле не задумывается об этом — не его это дело, — но у других провинций* воплощений нет. Знаешь, — задумчиво протягивает Хальдис, — я думаю, что ты всё ещё страна. 

Тишина режет слух, мир вокруг замолкает, и в вязком воздухе чувствуется напряжение. На душе снова скребутся кошки. 

— Зачем я это делаю всегда, а? Успокаиваю, говорю что-то… Ты же всё равно уйдёшь. 

Любить другую страну — дико. 

Хальдис проводит ногтем по щеке Сольвейг, оставляя красную полосу. Сольвейг садится на земле и глядит чуть удивлённо, но почти тянется за этим ощущением: слишком оно отличается от того, что творится внутри. Девушки смотрят друг на друга неотрывно, существуя несколько мгновений в собственном мирке. Наконец, Хальдис разрывает зрительный контакт и притягивает Сольвейг к себе, а та шепчет:

— Ты просто сумасшедшая. Сколько себя помню — всегда так думала. 

Сольвейг дышит ровно, грудь её мерно вздымается, но губы едва подрагивают, а зрачки расширены так, что в них виднеется тёмное небо над крепостью и тяжёлые воды, плещущиеся у горизонта. 

Чуть отстранившись, Хальдис смотрит куда-то вдаль — а потом впивается в губы Сольвейг поцелуем, будто ныряя в бездонную пропасть. В этом прикосновении — всё: и кристальный холод, и тягучая нежность, а голова кружится, как от подъёма на горные вершины, и у Хальдис перехватывает дыхание.

Целовать другую страну — до боли приятно. 

Теперь Сольвейг тоже прерывисто дышит, а её алые губы слишком выделяются на фоне почти белых щёк. Она никогда не краснеет и не говорит, что хочет ещё, — она просто целует в ответ, так страстно, что Хальдис жмурится от смеси удовольствия и тревожного волнения. Сольвейг смотрит в её глаза. Они голубые, как ясный небосвод, и такие тёплые, но это тепло — на грани пожара. А Хальдис находит крупицы покоя в синих и глубоких, как горные озёра, глазах Сольвейг.

— Я ещё долго буду здесь, Хальдис. 

Она говорит что-то ещё, но её шёпот заглушают громовые раскаты, и Хальдис на секунду теряет Сольвейг во вспышке молнии. На них обрушивается дождь — холодные крупные капли бьют наотмашь, как град; девушки лежат на земле, их волосы и одежда уже в грязи, но они не двигаются с места. Хальдис улыбается — глупо, искренне и неуместно, как может только Дания. Она прочитала всё по губам… Сольвейг улыбается тоже, но прячет лицо в ладонях. И они лежат — мокрые, с растрёпанными душами и ноющими от дурных предчувствий сердцами, но им легче вместе. Легче нести тяжёлую ношу, что лежит на плечах стран. И им не хочется думать о будущем. 

Зачем мучить себя мыслями о том, что так далеко, если здесь и сейчас друг до друга можно дотянуться руками?

 

* «Норвегия впредь будет состоять под властью короны Дании, подобно любой из других провинций, Ютландии, Фюну, Зеландии или Сконе, и отныне не будет являться или называться королевством как таковым», — Норвежская статья. Одно из требований, которые должен был удовлетворить взошедший на престол Кристиан III. Впрочем, Норвегия продолжала называться королевством и в официальных документах (направленных, например, на то, чтобы свергнутого Кристиана II угомонить), но статус имела провинции.


End file.
